


Bring Me To Life

by baeksbobohoe



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spirits, BaekYeol - Freeform, Best Friends, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO chanbaek, Highschool!Baekhyun, M/M, Relationship(s), Sebaek - Freeform, Spirit!chanyeol, Spirits, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbobohoe/pseuds/baeksbobohoe
Summary: Baekhyun is broken. He lost his father, his stepmother kicked him out of the house, and he has nowhere to go. If he only prepared and saw these misery coming, he would've had at least did something. But he didn't. And now he's nowhere to go. He wanted to die. He wanted to end everything. Not until he met Chanyeol, a spirit, in the middle of the cold winter night, claiming Baekhyun as his key for his second life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual person (excluding EXO members' names), living or dead, is purely coincidental. This story might also contain triggering words that may be uncomfortable for some readers. Also, typographical and grammatical errors might be encountered since English is not the author's first language. Thank you!

**T** he snow fell for the first time this year in the saddest way Byun Baekhyun have ever imagined. The navy blue outstretched sky was never ending, yet the stars can rarely be seen above. He held his arm up to his eye level to catch the ice frost beautifully falling down from the azure and gracefully landing on his cold pale hands.

 

There weren’t a lot of people tonight, Baekhyun sees as he roams his vision around the quiet park. He is happy he was able to put on his winter clothes before leaving his stepmom’s house or else he would’ve died in coldness.

 

The beauty of the ice slowly covering the ground was mesmerizing. Baekhyun’s red puffy eyes managed to take a break from crying. He tries to enjoy what he’s seeing, despite the fact that he still doesn’t know where to go for tonight. Baekhyun’s stepmother just kicked him out of their house today, three days right after his father’s death.  It still hurts him though, but he knew this will happen eventually. The only regret he has in mind is that he did not prepare for this.

 

“Appa…” he whispers in the cold winter breeze, his breath turns into a smoke as it goes out from his red choppy lips. “You could’ve at least gave me mercy and brought me with you.”

 

A humourless snicker sneaked out from his mouth while the fluid from his eyes continued to wet his cheeks. He bit his lower lip to stop him from sobbing really loud, but he can’t help it anymore. He already endured enough, and the ambiance of the night was comforting; his body took initiative to let go of everything for this might be the only chance he can do so.

 

The short guy hugs himself to try and warm his body. The winter breeze is starting to embrace his tiny figure and it’s already digging deep inside his skin. The shivering young man stares back at the little bright spots of the night sky as he helplessly begs for a sign.

 

A sign to continue his life, because he’s actually considering of ending it tonight.

 

“I wish I had more reason to live…”

 

He closes his eyes. Tear stains left on his rosy cheeks, palms as pale as the ice. He prays to have one more reason to continue living. He prays to be happy with the idea of life again.

 

And the moment he opens his eyes for another time, he sees a tall man appear before him. Slowly his figure getting clearer as Baekhyun stares at him in horror, while he stares back at the young man in confusion. The other male was too weak enough to scream and the only thing he can do was to release a stuttering voice.

 

“O-Oh my God…” He mutters to himself as he rubs his eyes with his cold hands, hoping the pair is just deceiving him. But seeing the guy still standing in front of him unmoved, he knew everything he saw was ‘partially’ real. “Oh my God, you’re real!”

 

The tall man was muddled as he watches the smaller lad panic upon seeing him. “Y-you can see me?”

 

“And you can talk!” Baekhyun exclaims once again. “Oh my God, please don’t hurt me,” he pleaded while mentally praying every prayer he can think of. The shivers on his body were surely from the cold weather but not until this element magically appeared on his sight. “Please, stay away from me.”

 

The wrinkles on the mysterious guy’s forehead deepened as he examines the lad in front of him. “You called me here.”

 

“I did not!” screams the smaller, about to cry due to fear.

 

“You did,” he slowly says. “Unintentionally or not, you did,” he continued, the creases on his forehead can still be seen, and his lips are pinched between his perfect white pearls, indicating that he’s in a deep thought right now. “But…how did you do that?”

 

“I don’t know!” Baekhyun exclaims. He just wishes this night comes to an end. It’s already been too much for him to handle, and as if encountering a spirit would be a help for his right now. “J-just please go…”

 

The spirit straights up his posture and eyed the scared guy coldly. He might look really pitiful right now, but the dude is desperate to know how the tinier male was able to summon him.

 

“My name is Park Chanyeol, and I am a spirit,” he introduced himself. Those made Baekhyun stop on his tracks and wait for the guy’s next words. Chanyeol smiles in delight seeing that he caught his attention. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I’m not that kind of spirit.”

 

Baekhyun exhales heavily as he calmed his nervous system down. The tone of the spirit’s voice was relieving enough which made him feel better. He’s still not okay though, but at least the fear eased a little bit. Baekhyun’s round and sparkling eyes looks up to meet the spirit’s eyes. And surprisingly, the guy looks really handsome. Especially when the moment their looks met, an astonishing smile painted across the lad’s lips.

 

Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“W-what do you need from me?”

 

Baekhyun cannot believe he’s actually going in for some conversation with a ghost. He’s still processing everything and he still thinks these are just a product of his loneliness and that maybe once he wakes up tomorrow, this Chanyeol guy is already gone.

 

“I need to know how you did it,” he answers, this time with full determination.

 

A hint of frustration landed against Baekhyun’s system. He thought he’s finally going to get rid of this ghost, yet it seems like he thought of it way too early. He roams his eyes around the quiet place, silently thanking there isn’t much people around and no one has been noticing that he’s talking to no one.

 

“I really don’t know,” he admitted.

 

Dismay was written on Chanyeol’s face, yet he was eager to know the answer. “Then at least tell me what you did before I unintentionally teleported here.”

 

“Well,” he says as he sits properly, more comfortable and less scared, thanks to the assurance of not hurting him. “I just wished of something to make me want to live more.”

 

Chanyeol was in deep thoughts after hearing his words; Baekhyun could see that by the way he furrows his eyebrows. Growing impatient, he stands up from his comfortable seat; his warmth only left on the bench, and quickly picks his old orange backpack quietly sitting on the ground.

 

“If you don’t want to go, I’ll leave.”

 

Chanyeol’s repeated “wait” did not stop Baekhyun from leaving, not noticing a pendant falling from his neck down to the ground. He was numb enough not to feel it, but the spirit was fast enough to see it.

 

The tall soul watches him fade away from his sight, not worried of losing him anymore after dropping something precious from him. He runs to pick the pendant up, but jolts upon contact with the object. He almost lost his balance after a set of memory flashes before his eyes.

 

A man.

 

Round eyes.

 

Nice smile.

 

Chanyeol is dazed and confused. His heart that hasn’t been beating since he woke up as a spirit glowed and suddenly it’s thumping non-stop. He picks the pendant for the second time around, more careful, until he was able to grip it between the creases of his palms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“W-who are you?” The clueless spirit asks the unknown man in front of him wearing all white. He just opened his eyes from what he think was a long sleep and struggled to stand up due to his weak knees. Chanyeol wanted to ask lots of things because somehow, the only thing he remembers was his name, but the oddly looking guy in front of him caught his attention. He was just standing there unmoved, without any expressions, and just watching Chanyeol puzzled with his situation._

_“I-I said… who are you?” Chanyeol repeats, his right foot attempts to take a step closer, to get a better look of the old guy, beard covering the lower half of his face._

_“Chanyeol,” finally says the man, his voice echoing around the empty area where they are located currently. “I’m a guardian of the spirit realm.”_

_“I’m dead…?” Chanyeol immediately declared, his heart sank down as the older replies with a nod, his voice coming out almost like a whisper. The idea of being dead was enough to break the spirit’s heart that hasn’t been functioning ever since he opened his eyes. He points to himself. “Me? Dead? Why?”_

_The guardian speaks nothing and takes a step forward instead, closing another gap between him and the younger. The bright light coming from the sky follows him, as Chanyeol looks at him with glassy eyes. He knew it will be hard for the male to accept his fate, but he needs to take it eventually._

_“The reason might be erased from your mind, but someone who died the same way as you are lucky,” says the guardian, continuously walking and closing the distance that separates him from the lad. “You died because you wanted to, Chanyeol. You wouldn’t want to know why while you’re searching for your key.”_

_“My key…?” he asks, completely baffled. His death is still vague for him, and the ridiculous things coming out from the guardian’s mouth is the last thing he wants to think about. “Wait, you’re telling me that I killed myself,” he repeats and the older slightly nods. “And now I need to find ‘my’ key?”_

_The guardian nods. “You’re right.”_

_“For what?” additional enquiry comes out of his questioning mind. Frustration and misperception is evident on the young lad’s perfect face._

_“For that,” the guardian holds his finger up and points on his transparent chest. Inside it was his heart, glowing in different shades of green and white, like a charcoal lit up with fire. It wasn’t beating, but it looks beautiful._

_“For my heart?” he speaks again, examining the guardian’s face, trying to see if he’s kidding or not. But the elder man’s face was blank and completely serious. Chanyeol might find it ridiculous, but he knows the man is not fooling him._

_“People like you had different reasons with why you did it. And that thing inside your chest gives you a second chance to live your life again,” he explains. “Find your key and you will live the lifetime your first life did not give you.”_

_The taller stayed mute and his glassy eyes reflected a hint of sadness. His face turned soft, and he became gloomy despite the brightness of the empty room they’re currently in._

_“What’s wrong, child?” asked the guardian, obviously worried about Chanyeol’s sudden change of emotion. This isn’t the first time he sees someone who doesn’t actually look really happy with the thought of being alive again so he already knew what maybe the reason why, but he still chose to ask him._

_“What if I don’t want to live again?” Chanyeol’s lonely eyes were enough to express the worry he thinks of._

_The guardian flashes a sincere smile, his hands caressing the younger’s back while trying to comfort him. The question is clearly not new to the guardian anymore, he’s already encountered numerous amounts of people who shared the same thought but it still doesn’t fail to amuse him._

_“The search for your key will not be very easy. Along the road you take I know you’ll see something or someone that would make you want to be alive again.”_

_Chanyeol takes that in mind. He’s not sure if what the guardian said is really going to happen and he’s not even hoping anymore, but he thinks it won’t hurt to try. “But where do I look for my key?”_

_The guardian smiles once again. Happiness was evident on his face upon finally convincing the young spirit. “You’ll know it when you touch one of his properties and a set of flashbacks comes into your mind.”_

_Chanyeol brows furrowed upon confusion, his eyes darted towards the elder’s face, trying to detect a hint of humour on his expression. “My key…is a person?” he asks, baffled. The guardian replies with a nod._

_“…and it’s a boy?”_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 **B** aekhyun was happy he kept an amount of money secretly on his backpack; at least he was able to pay a down payment for a simple but comfortable apartment. It’s not as big as his room on their house, but he has no choice but to settle in since this is the cheapest he can find in the middle of the cold winter night.

 

“Here, have this.”

 

When Baekhyun thought this day will never be better, he actually found an apartment with a very nice landlady. The money he brought wasn’t enough for the down payment but the landlady accepted only the half of his cash so he can have spare money. He also took care of the shivering Baekhyun by giving him warm blankets and a cup of hot chocolate. Baekhyun is thankful.

 

With a trembling hand, he accepts the drink and immediately takes a sip of it, not minding the fact that it might burn his tongue.

 

“Thank you for this, halmeoni,” he says while taking another amount of the sweet drink. “You’re such an angel.”

 

“I can’t let a young child go out on the cold streets at this hour. I can’t even believe your step mom did that,” the elder expresses his opinion. “You can pay the down payment when you find a job.”

 

Baekhyun smiled. He is grateful there are still people like the landlady that still has the heart of gold. “I promise I’ll pay you, halmeoni. Thank you very much.”

 

The night has gone quieter, and the landlady already left the unit. Baekhyun stood by the window and watched the snow fall down to join the white sheets covering the ground. If Baekhyun only knew this would remind him the happiest moments he had with his late father, he wouldn’t have look through the glass.

 

“There you are.” A deep toned manly voice Baekhyun heard behind his made his turn around. He gasps in surprise upon seeing the same spirit he met at the park. He quickly wiped away the tear he didn’t know he had on his cheeks. Surprisingly, he’s not that afraid of him anymore, maybe because he didn’t give him any reason to be afraid of.

 

“How did you find me?” a stutter did not escape his words.  “How did you find where I am?”

 

“Not my fault I’m unintentionally summoned here for the second time,” Chanyeol says sarcastically as he crosses his arms against his hard chest. The clothes he’s wearing is not much of a help covering his glowing heart. “And besides, I have something you might want.”

 

Chanyeol raises his hand on his eye level, dropping off the pendant and quickly gripping its lace. The silver hits the moon and the light reflected on Baekhyun’s eyes beautifully. He immediately checks on his bare neck. It’s empty!

 

“Give that back to me and leave!”

 

Baekhyun quickly ran towards the spirit and was ready to hit him with the pillow he got from his couch when Chanyeol teleported behind his back. He quickly turns and sees an annoying grin painted across the spirit’s lips; his hands tossing the pendant up and down.

 

“Give it back to me!” Baekhyun abruptly runs for the second time around but Chanyeol was quick to avoid him. He clenches his heart as he gasps for air. Baekhyun held out his hand to initiate surrender and glares at the spirit. “What do you want?”

 

“I already told you what I want,” Chanyeol answers him, the look on his face turned dark, as he grips tightly on the small piece of jewellery between his giant palm. “How did you manage to summon me twice?”

 

Chanyeol takes a step forward, which made Baekhyun take a step back. The spirit started terrifying the lad again and now he only wants to be as far as he can get from the Chanyeol.

 

“I-I already told you…” he managed to utter. “I don’t—“

 

Baekhyun was cut off of his sentence when the spirit teleported right in front of him, their face inches away from each other. Chanyeol may not be able to feel the warmth of his breath, but he knows it would be better. Because since the moment he saw him, something about Baekhyun attracted the young spirit. And now that he has a better view of the boy’s face, he already knew what’s driving him nuts.

 

It’s his lips. And it’s enticing.

 

“Are you my key?” Chanyeol hastily says, wholly roofed in to the thought of claiming his lips but unfortunately, he can’t, since he’s a spirit.

 

Unless…

 

Baekhyun’s perfectly thick brows curl in confusion as he tries to maintain his composure. He doesn’t like it when someone, especially a boy, makes his feel this way. Uneasy, yet excited.

 

“K-key? What are you saying?” baffled, Baekhyun tried to meet the spirit’s eyes that are clearly not focused on him, but his lips.

 

Before the both of them were even aware of what’s going on, the spirit lost his control and followed the irk building up inside his chest.

 

He claimed Baekhyun’s lips. It was nice, and it was fulfilling.

 

He can touch him.

 

He can feel him.

 

A small smile forms across Chanyeol’s lips between the kiss. He didn’t know he’ll be this happy finding his key.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_ **

 

 **“S** o, tell me about this key thing,” Baekhyun walks in front of Chanyeol who is currently lying on the soft couch that he actually has no idea about. He was contented watching the young guy march back and forth in front of him; his cheeks still red as the apple, and obviously still not over the awkwardness they did earlier.

 

Baekhyun noticed how Chanyeol is just looking at him innocently and undoubtedly has no idea of what he actually wants him to talk about. He slams himself on the bed in front of Chanyeol’s comfortable seat and meets his deep set of brown eyes.

 

“Why only I can touch you?” Baekhyun says, trying his best not to make the room awkward for them—or for him once again. “H-how can…we…kiss…when—aish!” He groans, frustrated. “Just why in the hell did you even kiss me? There are a lot of ways to find out but you really had to do that!”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t have any idea why he’s laughing but one thing’s for sure, Baekhyun is really cute, especially in this kind of state. Astonishingly, he already feels really good and happy when he’s with the teenager considering the fact that they only met tonight. It’s been a long time since he was able to hang out with someone, especially a living boy.

 

“I already told you that I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says as his laugh died down. Wiping the tear he got from so much chuckling, he sits up. “I just tried if it would work.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes on the spirit. He’s actually confused if he can consider it as his first kiss, considering the fact that Chanyeol isn’t actually a full time human being anymore. “And it did,” he says. “I didn’t even know you’re gay.”

 

Chanyeol shrugs. “I’m a spirit. Does it matter?”

 

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and diverted his attention on the bright green light he sees beneath Chanyeol’s shirt. “Does every spirit’s heart really looks like that?”

 

Chanyeol looks at the curious male and then takes a preview of his glowing torso. He smiled at the teen. “It’s actually much better without my shirt.”

 

What the six foot tall spirit said visibly flustered Baekhyun. The roundness of his dark eyes enlarged in bewilderment as his pale cheeks flashed in different shades of red, his thoughts completely eliminating the coldness brought by the winter night. Chanyeol wheezes in surprise upon realizing how Baekhyun understood what he said.

 

Cheeks and nape burning out of embarrassment, Chanyeol waves his hands continuously as he shakes his head vigorously. “I-it’s not what you think it is!” he defended. “I mean it literally! What I’m trying to say is that—“

 

“Okay I get it,” Baekhyun shuts him up. He’s already embarrassed enough of himself by the way he thought of Chanyeol’s word. Chanyeol defending his statement is the last thing Baekhyun wants to hear. “Now tell me about the key.”

 

Unlike the carefree and jolly Chanyeol the young lad has seen, the spirit he sees right now turned serious upon hearing the word ‘key’. Baekhyun concludes that this must be something very important for the spirit.

 

“Well, when you die in a way that I did, specifically, suicide, you are given another chance to live again by searching for your key,” he explains. A set of crease appeared on Baekhyun’s forehead, misperception apparent on his face. Chanyeol can see the doubt on the smaller male’s eyes but chooses to not say anything unless he asks a question.

 

“And that key is me,” he points out. “How am I your key?”

 

Chanyeol shrugs. “I don’t make the rules. It just happens.”

 

The lines on Baekhyun’s unblemished forehead deepen as additional set of questions starting appearing inside his mind. “And how did you know I am your key?”

 

Chanyeol gives his a smile and points on the silver jewellery clinging on his bare neck. “With that thing,” he says. “Plus! We kissed.”

 

Baekhyun groans. “And how does that prove your point?”

 

“You can see me, and you can touch me,” he nonchalantly blurts, unaware of the uncomfortable feeling he raised around the dark tiny room. “When I held your pendant, I saw flashbacks but I don’t know whose memory was that from,” he explains. “Also, a spirit like me can only be seen by people with third eyes, but I can see you don’t have any.”

 

“Third,” he held up his three fingers. “People with third eye can see me but never touch me. Only you, my key, can do that.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart fluttered upon hearing the words ‘my key’. He can’t believe it actually came from a ghost’s mouth.

 

“Alright,” he says. “Then how am I your key then? What’s my role? How am I going to bring you back to life?”

 

“I don’t know,” he answered.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Why don’t you know?” Baekhyun asked once more. He looks at the spirit and was surprised how his emotions changed from ‘don’t-give-a-fuck’ emotion to sad.

 

“Because I never bother,” he admits. “I don’t want to live again.”

 

Baekhyun, despite of his confusion suddenly feels empathy for the spirit. The loneliness on Chanyeol’s dark brown eyes touched by the illuminate beauty of the moon crushed Baekhyun’s heart in to pieces. He looked fine but who would’ve thought he’s this lonely.

 

No one.

 

Not even him.

 

“You don’t?” Baekhyun tries to speak. “But why did you come for me?”

 

Baekhyun gulped the moment Chanyeol’s alluring eyes focused on him. The beauty and sadness blended perfectly on his pair of lenses as his gaze pierced through Baekhyun’s soul. He smiled, trying to hide his feelings yet he fails. The tinier lass can clearly see everything.

 

“I did not,” he confessed. “I never did.”

 

“So I really summoned you here, huh,” Baekhyun answers, finally realizing that its his responsibility all along. He scratches his lips as he thinks of many things, but mainly about Chanyeol.

 

“Yes, and I haven’t even gotten your name,” the spirits says. Baekhyun turns to look at him in confusion, and then realizes afterwards what Chanyeol is talking about. His smile is already genuine and the dullness of his eyes finally disappeared. “I can’t believe I knew where you live even before I learn about your name.”

 

“It’s Baekhyun,” He says as he held out his hand for a handshake. A bucket full of embarrassment fell on top of his head when he saw Chanyeol just gawking on his palm. He awkwardly brings it down. “Anyways now that you’ve mentioned it, you are not planning to live again, am I right? Does that mean you’ll stop bothering me now?”

 

Chanyeol shrugs, earning a glare from the teenager. “What else would you want from me? If you don’t like to live, why do you still have to bother me?”

 

“I’ve been like saying my reason for a hundred times now,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “I need to know how you were able to summon me.”

 

“But I already told you a hundred times that I don’t know!” Baekhyun feels annoyed now. What he doesn’t like the most is when people insist something that’s already been settled. He already closed Chanyeol’s intention of knowing how he ‘summoned’ him by admitting that he doesn’t know how yet the spirit must be really eager to know that up until now he hasn’t given up yet.

 

“Then we’ll find out!” he exclaims, Baekhyun staring at him in disbelief. “Together!”

 

“No way,” Baekhyun blurts out. “I can’t hang out with a ghost!”

 

“Hey, that hurts!” the giant frowns. “Besides, who else can see me? No one will find out unless you make it super obvious.”

 

“I hardly believe any of these so why do you expect I’d agree that fast?” He combs out his hair out of frustration.   “At least let me have time to think?”

 

Baekhyun watches the taller silently. The creases on his forehead appeared once again. His dark brown eyes was examining the lady, thinking if he should consider what Baekhyun said. Chanyeol doubts Baekhyun. The way he asked for some time is doesn’t really get the spirit’s trust.

 

“How long?” Chanyeol inquired as his ghost hands clutched the softness of the couch.

 

Baekhyun was flustered by his question. It didn’t actually come across his mind that the spirit would ask that. For the male, it sounded like Chanyeol doesn’t trust him, in which Chanyeol didn’t try to cover.

 

“I-I don’t know….” Baekhyun answered, unsure. “I mean this would be tough for me, I need a longer time to you know, think,” he added. Chanyeol didn’t like the uneasiness he spotted on Baekhyun’s eyes. He stood up from his seat and links his hands together on his back, supressed his lips, and squinted. Baekhyun got what he’s trying to tell him. Chanyeol is not convinced.

 

Chanyeol is just worried. There are so many ways the lady can avoid him. Once he goes to a priest and asks for help, he’s done. He’s never going to find out how he managed to summon him. It’s a pretty big deal for Chanyeol. There are so many unanswered questions he has in mind that this particular incident made him hope that he’s close to dismissing the things that bother him the most. He thinks that this exceptional gift Baekhyun has makes them somewhat associated to each other which can possibly be a way of reconnecting to his past.

 

Baekhyun is pretty uncomfortable by how Chanyeol looks at him so he avoids their eye contact. He internally gulps. He actually started being worried for his life again, which only means he still doesn’t trust the spirit in front of him.

 

“Tomorrow,” Chanyeol speaks with his deep monotone voice. “I will come back tomorrow,” he announces. “I beg of you, please give me a chance.”

 

After his last words, he disappeared like a smoke blown away by the wind. Baekhyun’s heart clutched when their eyes met for the last time. Chanyeol’s eyes were sad. They both are.

 

Baekhyun pulls his hair after the tension Chanyeol brought finally come to an end. He didn’t even realize he was that uncomfortable with the idea of a ghost being by his side. Baekhyun sat where Chanyeol left him for almost an hour, convincing himself that whatever happened tonight must only be a product of his illusions due to loneliness. Although a huge part of him is convinced that everything was real, there’s a very small percentage of his system that wants to avoid it.

 

Baekhyun slams himself on the bed. He lies down; facing his ceiling for a long time yet his mind is not completely focused on his view. His mind has been playing with him ever since he went to bed. Sleepiness had it hard to come by and visit him. The thoughts of Chanyeol can’t leave his attention. As his eyes got heavier and wanted to close, he slowly prays that nothing of what happened tonight is real.

 

Especially Chanyeol.


	4. Chapter 4

**B** aekhyun wakes up due to freezing. Turns out he had a very good sleep last night that he dropped his blanket on the floor because of so much moving. He groans while shivering and started scratching the sleep off of his eyes. As he slowly gains back to his consciousness, his eyes enlarge.

 

He quickly roams his eyes around the small unit. No spirits are found.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to feel. He should be happy confirming that what happened last night was just a mere illusion, yet he can’t stop himself from feeling disappointed knowing that none of it was real.

 

Chanyeol.

 

And even the kiss.

 

He shook his head and tried erasing the thoughts inside his mind. Today, despite of the freezing cold weather, is actually a good day to look for a job. Winter is here but Baekhyun is happy that the snowfall is not too much. Just about right for his to safely walk on pathways while looking for a vacant job.

 

“You mean your ugly stepmother kicked you out of the house last night?!” Baekhyun can’t help but to snicker at Sehun’s reaction. Sehun is his best friend ever since they learned how to talk. He’s been always there for Baekhyun. He acts like his younger brother in which Baekhyun has been thankful for. “And you did not call me?!”

 

Baekhyun bites his lips. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to disturb your soccer victory celebration just because of that,” He explains. Actually, Baekhyun is half lying. It’s true, Sehun won a soccer competition so his teammates decided to have fun and conducted a celebration on a bar that’s why he didn’t worry to, but it’s not the whole reason why Baekhyun did not call him.

 

He never wanted to be anyone’s burden. Even to his best friend. Knowing Sehun, he’ll get mad at his stepmother and will surely do reckless things that can actually worsen the situation. At least now Sehun won’t be able to do anything anymore. It’s already done.

 

“Baekhyun, are you serious?!” Sehun slams his palm on the wooden table. “You could’ve died outside this cold weather if not for the landlady who let you stay in her unit!” Baekhyun is not certain if he should laugh because of his best friend’s face. Sehun’s pale skin turned red and his eyes are almost bulging out. Not to mention that he looks like he’s about to spit fire in any minute.

 

“And I didn’t,” Baekhyun calmly says as he takes as sip of his avocado smoothie. “What I need now is a job, Sehun. And that’s the only help I need from you.”

 

“I will just pay your rent,” Sehun volunteered. The smaller lad nearly choked on his drink. He examines his best friend and observed if he’s serious. And he is.

 

“You’re not gonna do that,” he warns, mixing the smoothie with his plastic straw and takes a sip once more. “I won’t let you do it.”

 

“And why?”

 

“Because it’s not necessary!” he said. “I’m not your responsibility, Sehun. If you really want to help me, you will help me find a job.”

 

Sehun sighs in defeat. “Okay fine. I know one.” 

 

The guy watches Baekhyun’s face lit up in joy. It never failed to amuse him. “Really?” He asks and his best friend silently replies with a slight nod.

 

Satisfied with his best friend’s reaction, he showcases a slight smile and speaks. “Yeah, I think I can help you get the job easy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **B** aekhyun was more than happy learning that his new job will be somewhat related to his passion. Ever since he was little, he already loved singing. Although working on a bistro as a waiter was a common job for everyone, it’s not usual for the manager to see a new employee being this happy with his new occupation. That gave a good impression to the boss and ended up letting Baekhyun try singing when he wants to after hearing his voice. He thinks Baekhyun will do a great work.

 

“Yes, I just went to the shop and they were really nice!” the bubbly lass delightedly tells his best friend on the other line of the phone. “The interior was nice and relaxing. Not to mention free dinner!”

 

“Wait, you mean you’re on night shift?” Sehun asks on the phone, voice full of worry. “Why did you choose that?!”

 

Baekhyun frowns. “I have classes every morning, Sehun-ah,” He reasons out as he grips tightly on the phone. “I don’t have a choice, though.”

 

“Aish,” the boy hissed. He can’t believe he did not think of that. And now he can’t do anything about it. “Ok then, I will go pick you up every after work,” he declares.

 

“What?” panic can be heard through the lad’s voice. “You don’t really have to do that, Sehun. You’ve done so much.”

 

 “Do you expect me to let you go home at night? Alone?” Sehun huffs in frustration. If there is anyone who can make him feels like this, it has always been Baekhyun. He knows his best friend. He never wanted to be a burden to anyone so he never asked for anyone’s help—even his—for once, except yesterday, which makes him totally agitated. Baekhyun was and never will be a problem to him, in which the boy always failed to know. “Baekhyun please, at least let me do this. I’m going to die in worry every night if you won’t.”

 

Baekhyun can picture out his best friend’s annoyed face as he take careful steps back home. The broad daylight is making the weather really hot yet Baekhyun seemed to not mind any of it. What he knows now is that he won’t let this day get him. As much as possible, he will try and make this as positive only.

 

It’s been two days since the last encounter he had with the ghost, and he’s actually starting to believe that it was just a mere imagination or dream. It took time before he fully processed everything though. And ironically, he is disappointed with the fact that none of it was real when during that night he wished that everything was just a product of his creative mind.

 

But he’s thankful though. At least he isn’t really is haunted by a ghost named Chanyeol.

 

It was late when he realized that his way home is wrong. This is not his apartment. His feet unconsciously brought him back to their old house. Huge, elegant, but now it’s all dull. The walls despite of painted with white seemed dark, and even if the lights are on, the house is just gloomy. What can he say? An evil person is now ruling the house.

 

The gigantic chocolate coloured gates slowly opened, breaking Baekhyun from his stance. Before the huge entrance spat out anyone from inside, he quickly searched for a perfect hiding spot. He can’t be seen by anyone.

 

Just when a young looking woman, in her early forties dressed in extravagant clothes and huge pairs of jewellery comes out of the house, she was then followed by a man, Baekhyun thinks about 25 year old, and places a small peck on his step mother’s cheeks. Upon the sight of the two, the teenager felt disgusted and hurt. It hasn’t been long since his father died but his new wife already has someone kissing her outside his father’s house. And not to mention that she let him stay there! This is a complete disrespect to the dead man.

 

But Baekhyun can’t do anything but to silently cry behind the lamp post not far enough from the two. He grips the strap of his bag tightly, trying to fight the urge to cry, but failed to do so. Quietly, he watches his step mother as she wave good bye to Baekhyun thinks her boyfriend with his vision blurred by the tears threatening to fall, in which did, not so long after.

 

Once the elder finally made it back inside the house and his boyfriend was out his vision, he went out of his hiding spot and leaned on the post. He grips his chest tightly as he felt the walls of his heart clenching due from suppressing the loud sobs that almost went out earlier and finally releasing it now. His knees are weak from crying so he squats down and continued weeping.

 

His father was nothing but a money supplier for the woman. Veda, his step mother, obviously married his dad to leech of some money from him. Baekhyun always had the suspicion yet he kept on shrugging it off seeing the happiness his father had together with her. But now it’s all clear to him. He was a fool for letting her marry his father. Now all the teenager feels were hatred and regret. This sight just made him think he should be better, and get his father’s hard works back to its rightful owner—himself.

 

“You’re so ugly when you cry.”

 

Baekhyun almost jumps out in surprise hearing a familiar voice in front of him. He immediately stops crying—all senses are alert. His soft pale hands travelled up to his eyes and rubbed it harshly to get rid of his blurry tears. As soon as he gets his vision all cleared, a pair of shoes, not opaque enough because he can still see the harsh cement through the figure, greeted his eyes.  He almost shrieked in fear, but luckily, he didn’t. Or else his step mother would’ve known he’s here.

 

As his eyes travelled up to the person towering him, he slowly realizes who this can be, as the memories of the night he spent two days ago flashed back to his mind. He carefully shook his head, trying to deny the fact that what he’s seeing is real.

 

“N-no, you can’t be real,” Baekhyun matters to himself. His face showcases a horrified reaction with a little bit confusion blended in his eyes perfectly.

 

The spirit frowns in the sight of the teenager’s reaction. “Are you sure we’re back at this you are not real stage again? I’m hurt,” he jokingly says and clenched his glowing chest. “Seems like you don’t know me anymore.”

 

“Stay away from me Chanyeol!” He screams, but not loud enough to catch attention around the neighbourhood.

 

“Oh I guess you still do,” the giant said, grinning down to Baekhyun who is slowly standing up. The presence of the spirit surprisingly distracted Baekhyun from his heart break. Now all of his attention is focused on Chanyeol. The taller crosses his arms against his glowing chest and raises an eyebrow to the same gender. “What are you doing here anyways?”

 

Baekhyun froze. He later realized the he’s still standing in front of his old house. Chanyeol might be here to accompany him but to other people, he’s alone. Someone might see him and report him to the guards or to his step mother. That’s the last thing he wants to deal with.

 

“None of your business,” he directly replies. His soft pale hands travelled up to his cheeks and wiped the tear-stained skin he has on his face. “How did you even find me here?” he quickly changes the topic and started walking away. He doesn’t feel Chanyeol chasing him but he didn’t care. He continued taking fast paced steps. All he wanted to do right now is to go away from the house that was once a paradise to him but now, after what he witnessed earlier, he is disgusted seeing the place he once called as home.

 

“I did not find you,” Chanyeol who continued to stand still from his spot and settled himself from watching the boy fade from his vision answered. The made Baekhyun’s feet automatically stop from taking another step. He carefully turns around. Chanyeol is not lying, he can see that based on the expressions he gives, but the other male refuses to believe the latter. He shook his head.

 

“No, you did not summon him, Baekhyun. You did not,” he convinces himself with eyes shut, expecting to not see anyone anymore once he opens it again.

 

But He was wrong. Instead, he got Chanyeol’s face up close face too much for his comfort. His initial reaction was to take a step back, but he just earned a sheepish grin from the spirit. “You did,” Chanyeol mocks.

 

Chanyeol stands up straight. Baekhyun’s and his height has such a huge gap that he had to bend over to lean on his face. As soon as he fixed his position, the teenager saw how tall the spirit was. He was towering him.

 

“So you’re real…” Baekhyun repeats, finally accepting the truth. Chanyeol’s face lit up while nodding. The little lad gulps. If he is real, then the kiss was…

 

Baekhyun shook his head to erase the thoughts. He wanted to quickly avoid what he’s thinking but it was too late. He was blushing. And worse, Chanyeol saw it. “Don’t say anything!!!” Baekhyun yells, pointing at Chanyeol. His eyes are enlarging, clearly threatening the giant who’s been giving him an annoying smirk.

 

“Well I guess you’re okay now,” Chanyeol commented. There isn’t any hint of his cry anymore as the guy has observed. He joined Baekhyun as he walks away from their old house. He slipped his hands inside his pockets and continued looking at his companion. “I just realized that you cry every time I see you.”

 

“I don’t,” Baekhyun quickly denies, but inside him, he also thought about that. “I wasn’t crying.”

 

“Okay,” Chanyeo shrugs it off, but he purposely made it sound like he isn’t having any of it to annoy the shorter. “If you say so.”

 

“Ugh,” he groaned. “Ok fine I do.”

 

“You must be that sad,” Chanyeol blurted out. He failed to be aware of Baekhyun’s face softening. “You always cry.”

 

“I am,” Baekhyun agreed. That caught the attention of the spirit. His ears are now all focused on the cute guy’s mouth, expecting he’d speak up more, but Baekhyun didn’t. He only finished their conversation with, “guess that’s one of the downsides of being alive.”

 

“It is,” Chanyeol revived the almost dead conversation. Baekhyun quickly turns to look at him. He was wearing a sly smile, but it didn’t reach his dull eyes. “But it’s one of the downsides of being dead too.”

 

Baekhyun was just watching the male. His heart clenched upon seeing the sadness in his eyes but He did not say anything. Chanyeol’s vision was nailed on the ground they’re walking at. “Not knowing anything about you except your name. You don’t even know why you tried killing yourself. It’s sad, isn’t it?”

 

“It is,” the teenager subtly replies.

 

Chanyeol flashes another quick smile. “It’s sad to the point that I don’t want to live again anymore.” he heaves a sigh. “But here I am, hanging out with my key of second life.” The spirit diverts his gaze to meet Baekhyun’s eyes. “I don’t even know how you summon me here, and I think it was the ‘ups’ that are making us meet like this.”

 

Chanyeol suddenly realized something, which made him abruptly pause from making any physical movement. “What is it?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“I-I just realized that I always meet you every time you cry,” Chanyeol recalls.

 

“Uhhh yeah? You just said that earlier,” Baekhyun replied, clueless of what the ghost is trying to imply. The crease on his forehead folded deeper in confusion when Chanyeol gave him a look of frustration.

 

“No!!” he says. “Every damn time you cry, I always appear!”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes enlarge as he gasps in recognition. “So you’re saying…that my tears are what summon you?” he repeats. “So I should stop crying now,” he unintentionally says.

 

Chanyeol raises a brow at his as they continued walking. “You cry or not, I know your apartment. I can always teleport there, you know.”

 

“Wait, you can actually do that?” What the giant said made the younger upset; learning that Chanyeol can basically go to him every time he wants to, annoyed him for no reason. He is capable of visiting him any time he wants but he chose not to, which made Baekhyun frown. He spent two definite days doubting his mental health because of him. Chanyeol paying him a visit would’ve end all of his confusion but he was nowhere to be found. And now that he slowly believes that the spirit is not real, here he is again.

 

Chanyeol had an idea of what the tinier could actually be thinking as they take similar steps back to Baekhyun’s apartment. A silly grin pasted on his lips. “Why? You missed me?”

 

“W-What? No!” He immediately defended. “I just found it cool…yeah…”

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol shrugs, completely not believing his companion and continued to plaster a cheeky smile on his face. Baekhyun can feel that the spirit is not getting any of it yet he chose to ignore. He knew that if he argued on his defense, he’ll end up embarrassing himself more.

 

When Baekhyun had a sight of his apartment door, he notices a familiar figure standing outside it. Just when he looks at his face, his friend spotted him too.

 

“Baekhyun!” Sehun waves when he saw his best friend not from afar. “I was just about to knock on the door.” The guy walked towards him. The smaller lad started panicking.

 

“Relax,” Chanyeol whispers. “He can’t see me.”

 

Although the spirit has assured him about that, Baekhyun still can’t keep worrying about the fact that there is another human being with him while Chanyeol is around. There are things he still doesn’t know about the spirit and its capabilities.

 

But despite of the mess inside his mind, Baekhyun forces a smile to his enthusiastic best friend. He seemed happy today, judging by his wide smile; his eyes forming into a crescent moon. Baekhyun always liked his smile. So bubbly, carefree, and full of joy.

 

“Sehun!” He greeted back as Sehun joins his on his walk to his unit. “What brought you here?” Baekhyun asked as he slides the key card on his door and started pressing his password.

 

“Your unit is pretty nice despite of the cheap price,” Sehun commented as soon as he entered his unit. “Old women really can’t resist you huh.”

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun frowns as he faked being offended. Baekhyun pouted, in which made Chanyeol scoff. This is his first time seeing this side of Baekhyun. He can’t help but to feel agitated. Who is that Sehun guy? “It’s just that I’m nice, that’s why the landlady helped me.”

 

Sehun shakes his head while smiling. Baekhyun is really adorable, and he never failed to be amused by how he doesn’t even try to be cute.

 

“Anyways, I came here for a good news,” Sehun announced.

 

“Good news your face,” Chanyeol whispers with a frown plastered on his face. Baekhyun caught what he said and gave him a slight glare. “Wow so you know I’m still here,” Chanyeol sarcastically says when he saw Baekhyun gazing at him. The younger just rolled his eyes and continued listening to his best friend.

 

“I bought an apartment unit just beside your unit!” He broadcasted as he clapped in enthusiasm. But turns out, only he was happy with that thought.

 

“You what?!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Sehun, what did you do?!”

 

“I bought a unit!” Sehun detected the grimace on his friend’s façade but he already anticipated this response so he chose to disregard it. He kept his enthusiasm until he felt that Baekhyun isn’t having any of it. His smile started to fade which Chanyeol enjoyed seeing.

 

Sehun sighs. “Look Baekhyun. I know you will not like this…at all,” he said. “But hear me out first, okay? Give me some time to explain.”

 

Baekhyun exhales. The look on his face was scary; it amused the spirit silently watching the two on the corner of the small unit. “This better be a good explanation, Oh.”

 

Sehun snickered. Baekhyun calls him Oh when he’s annoyed at him, and he certainly must give him a good explanation or else he’s so dead. Luckily, he’s prepared.

 

“Well, the idea of you alone in here really worried me,” Sehun’s face softened, obviously doing a cute gesture to tame the ranging friend. He held Baekhyun’s hand. Chanyeol shut his eyes. What he’s witnessing right now is making his toes curl in cringe. It’s better not seeing anything at all. “Baekhyun, I promised your father to protect you. I’m just working on his wish.”

 

Baekhyun sighs. He understands. His dad trusted Sehun so much and his death wish was to protect Baekhyun whatever happens. He knows that Sehun just cares about him. They are like siblings already. He can’t blame him if he actually cares.

 

“Okay fine,” Baekhyun gives up, earning a look of disbelief from the quiet presence on the corner of his unit.

 

“That’s the lamest reason ever,” Chanyeol mouthed. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and continued listening to his best friend who was telling a story on how he got lost on the way to this building.

 

“And I even had to refuel my car since I was running out of gas,” Sehun continued as he takes a spoonful of rice Baekhyun prepared for them. “I should’ve thought about that before going.”

 

Chanyeol just watched silently as the two best friends shared their meal together. He observed how genuine Baekhyun’s smile is together with the Sehun boy. Little did the giant know, he’s starting to grow insecurity towards the other male. He viewed at the boy cautiously, as he compared his features against the other. Chanyeol frowns.

 

“I’m visibly taller,” Chanyeol whispers to himself, his eyes not breaking any contacts with the boy. “My nose is pointier, my teeth are lined better. And compared to his body, I’m sexier. I got abs, my arms are big and—wait,” he pauses at the realization. “Why am I even comparing myself to this dimwit? I’m obviously better.”

 

He returns his gaze to Baekhyun who was laughing at his best friend’s jokes. “Look at him. He looks really different when he’s laughing…” Baekhyun felt his eyes on him so he meets the spirit’s stare. Baekhyun quickly squinted and rolled his eyes at the quiet being on the corner of his room. “And he never smiled at me, even once.” He frowns. “So unfair.”

 

“So Baekhyun, let’s go together to school tomorrow?” Sehun asked after they finished eating. “You have to be really early though.”

 

Baekhyun smiled. “Of course. Like always.”

 

Sehun only stayed for one and a half hour because he has soccer training in the afternoon yet Chanyeol felt like it’s been forever. Once Sehun was out of their sight, Baekhyun quickly turns to face him. Face wrinkled in frown. Here he goes again, Chanyeol thinks. The giant male wonders what he has done to be treated like this.

 

“What now?” Chanyeol said in his emotionless tone. He started walking and occupied the couch that was too short for his height. He left the whole of his legs hanging on the side of the seat and lay down. His vision that was focused on the ceiling was covered by the Baekhyun’s face, still scowling at him.

 

“You think I did not see how you looked at Sehun?” Baekhyun stated. “I saw it! You looked like you were about to let him see you and scare him to death.”

 

“But I did not,” Chanyeol calmly answers and closed his eyes and pretended to sleep; although spirits don’t actually feel sleepiness or anything at all, except their key’s touch. “And even if I wanted to, only you can see me. I don’t get to control on who I want to see me.”

 

“So you really wanted him to see you!” Baekhyun accused. He tried picking up the pillow sitting peacefully on his bed and hit Chanyeol yet the fluffy object just went through his body. Agitated, he throws the pillow out and groans. “Why would you even want that?!”

 

He only heard Chanyeol’s laugh. “Just wanted to test how manly he is. You know, he doesn’t look like one.” He looks at Baekhyun teasingly. “He looks girly like you.”

 

Baekhyun grunts through gritted teeth and started beating him with bare hands. If pillows don’t work, at least the male was sure his palms were. Chanyeol yells in fake pain. He can’t actually feel anything except his hands touching his arms, but he knows this is the only way Baekhyun can let out his annoyance so he let his have what he wants.

 

“Is this how you treat a friend? By hitting them really hard?” Chanyeol complains while caressing his ‘injured’ part. He sat up, still pretending to be hurt.

 

“You can’t fool me. I know you can’t feel anything besides my touch.” He headed straight to the kitchen and drank the whole glass of cold water he poured from a pitcher.

 

What he said earned him a mischievous smile from the spirit as he stared at him with malice. “So you researched about me huh,” he stated and leaned on the couch. He spread his long arms on its backrest as he crossed his legs. “You’re curious about me.”

 

Baekhyun froze in embarrassment and quickly looked away. He quickly finished one glass of water due to blushing and harshly wiped his wet lips. “I did. I wanted to know how to avoid you.” Chanyeol just smiled. Baekhyun is not a good liar, he can clearly see that, but he kept his mouth shut, amused by the younger’s adorable blush.

 

“So you’re coming to school tomorrow,” Chanyeol diverted the topic to revive the conversation. He settled in sitting and watched Baekhyun make his way to his bed.

 

Baekhyun sighs. “Yes,” He answered.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes didn’t miss the worry in Baekhyun’s face. “What’s the matter?” he asked. It was obvious that the student didn’t want to go to school, based on the emotion he’s showing to the spirit right now. The giant is curious. He has seen this side of the girl a lot although they haven’t met that long, yet it was always because of different reasons.

 

“Nothing,” He answered while busying himself by fixing his bed. “It’s just that, I think there will be some changes at school tomorrow. Especially that I’m not the same as before anymore.”

 

Chanyeol scorns. “Just because your step mom kicked you out of your house, that doesn’t mean that everything will change,” he tried telling the younger, in hopes to console his anxious heart. “Come on, it’s not as if they’re going to bully you there or something.”

 

“Still,” Baekhyun rebuts, tossing the pillow on the headboard of his tiny bed. “You can’t blame me for being worried. Especially that most of the people there are just…too…mean,” he continued, saying the last words with complete hesitation.

 

He has always liked the idea of being at school. He has friends, most people loves him because he has established a good reputation by being the student council secretary. Yet he is completely aware with the fact that there are people who want to bring his down. From the rumours he get every week that always immediately dies down because no one actually believed in it, he knew. But he never said a thing, because he thinks there’s no reason to focus on it. However, he lied. He has always been bothered and worried. It developed his anxiety. He never liked the idea of worrying about it too much, but the people around him made him do so. And now that he doesn’t have a father anymore or the home that was supposed to be owned by him, he is weak.

 

He’s emotionally unstable. He’s broken. It will be easy for people to drag him down. 

 

“That Sehun guy promised to protect you,” Chanyeol said. He might hate to admit it, but the truth is only Sehun can do something for Baekhyun. He cannot touch anything, nor interact to any living thing except him, so he’s worthless. He cannot protect Baekhyun. “He must take responsibility of his words.”

 

“Sehun’s my best friend, not my body guard. It’s not his duty to protect me,” Baekhyun defended in behalf of his best friend. He stood up after fixing his bed and picked up the green plastic comb lying on top of the dresser he had along with his unit. He began running the comb down to the strands of his brunette hair as the spirit watched his in silence. “Besides I’m not actually in favour of that protect me thing. I don’t want to be a burden to him.”

 

Chanyeol frowns. “You are not a burden. If Sehun thinks you are a burden then would he even initiate living close to you?”

 

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes because Chanyeol made a point. “That’s the problem. He doesn’t think I’m a burden!” He cried, trying to prove his stand.

 

Sitting comfortably, Chanyeol raised a brow to the lad. “You are not a burden to him. In fact, he is the burden to you,” he stated, earning a confused look from Baekhyun. He just shrugged. “Well as how I can see it, Sehun is a burden to you because he don’t see you as a burden,” he tried to explain yet the deep crease on the teenager’s forehead indicates that he did not get what he was trying to say. “Oh come on you’ll get it soon. Just think harder.”

 

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes, not even bothering to decode the spirit’s disputes. “Can we not talk about this anymore? What about you? You already know how I was able to summon you. Why are you still here?”

 

Chanyeol faked hurt and clutched his glowing chest. A pout matched with puppy eyes from the ghost’s face were given to Baekhyun, which the boy surprisingly found cute. “You want me to go now?” He frowned exaggeratedly when he saw panic on the Baekhyun’s eyes. “You don’t want me here?!”

 

To be honest, Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. He knows Chanyeol is just bluffing right now, but he took his question seriously. Does he really want Chanyeol to stay? Of course not. His answer should be a no. But the thought of not seeing the spirit anymore somewhat alarms him. He thinks maybe he was just enjoying his company that’s why he feels this way. Yet of course he won’t say anything. If he says no, the giant will get hurt, and if yes, it will worsen the situation.

 

“I just can’t think of any reason why you’re still here,” Baekhyun defended, completely avoiding an eye contact with the dead. He made his way back to his bed and slumped himself on to the soft mattress. “You already got what you want from me.”

 

“I still have questions though,” he answered.

 

“Of course,” Baekhyun immediately replied, disappointed. Of course that is the reason. He is kind of annoyed at himself for expecting more than that answer. He thought the spirit wanted to stay because of him. Baekhyun would’ve loved to at least hear someone who wants to stay by his side, no matter if it is alive or not. “But why do you think I can help you with that?” He followed up before the ghost notice his sudden change of emotion.

 

The dismay remained unnoticed by the spirit comfortably sitting on the white couch in front of his companion. He was busy thinking if his reason is rational. “Because you’re my key,” he answered nonchalantly. “If there is anyone who can help me with my questions, it’s that person who can communicate with me, right?”

 

Baekhyun turned his head to face the wall and completely deleting the life-force out of his sight. “That’s the only thing I can do, Chanyeol. I’m not actually capable.”

 

“That is already more than enough.”

 

“I’m just going to disappoint you,” He retorted, gripping the sheets of his bed. The last words almost came out as a whisper, but the spirit was able to hear it clear. Baekhyun is not sure if it was the sleepiness but his eyes started throwing out droplets of water. “Just like what I did to myself.”

 

Baekhyun completely forgot about the skills he just acquired. The moment his tears stained the white sheets covering his bed mattress, Chanyeol’s body appeared just in front of him. Both were shocked to the extent of abruptly sitting up from lying down, but the spirit’s attention was quickly diverted to the wet line beside the smaller’s eyes. His forehead creased.

 

“You’re crying.” Chanyeol wasn’t even asking. Baekhyun quickly looks away and tried keeping his face although he knows there is no way he can lie to the guy in front of him. The big palms owned by the bigger person cupped his chin and carefully guided it to face him. The distance between the two bodies was forgotten.

 

“I’m not.” Baekhyun did not have to lie. Everyone in the room knew he is indeed crying. The flashbacks of his father quickly got in to his. He met the spirit’s warm but emotionless stare. His pupil is taking Baekhyun to the other dimension. He feels like the longer he looks, the more chances that Chanyeol will be able to hypnotize him. “I said I’m not,” he repeated, flicking the gigantic palms on his chin away.

 

“I’m curious about my past,” Chanyeol suddenly opens up, stopping Baekhyun in the middle of lying down. He immediately looked back at the ghost again. He wasn’t looking at him anymore. “I want to know what made me do this. I want to know the reason why I wanted to kill myself,” he admitted. The folds on his forehead deepen and his eyes started to water, but Baekhyun can see how much the spirit is trying to hold it back. “But I am afraid to know it too. I think that once I find out why, it will keep haunting me.”

 

“That’s why you don’t want to live anymore,” Baekhyun unconsciously blurted out, finally realizing how the soul’s mind is working. “You’re afraid to experience the reason why you wanted to kill yourself for the second time around even though you don’t know what exactly that reason is,” he continued. “Right?”

 

Chanyeol gave his a sly smile and a small nod. “Right.”

 

“But I’m still confused,” the 19 year old confessed. “You don’t want to find out about it but you want to find out about it?” He grimaced. “It doesn’t make sense.”

 

“I know,” Chanyeol agreed. He diverted his gaze to the azure outstretched sky with sparkly little dots as an accent through the window. The luminance of the full moon was defeated by the artificial light coming from the fluorescent of the room. They didn’t even notice that the day was running fast and it’s now evening. “But now that I found someone who can actually help me to do so, this might be a sign that I should go for it.” Chanyeol looked back at his companion and sighed. “Unless, of course, if you don’t want t—”

 

“N-no!” It was late when Baekhyun realized the tone of his voice. He sounded like he really wanted to go for it, which immediately embarrassed him. He snapped out and shut his eyes. “I mean, I’m willing,” he clarified, calmer.

 

The blush stained on the boy’s cheeks earned a mischievous grin from the lad. He looked at the panic on Baekhyun’s face and he can’t help but to silently giggle from adoration. “Ok, that’s great.” He sits up straight and locked his gaze at the shy subject. “Since you really don’t have a choice though.”

 

“I know right,” Baekhyun muttered under the annoyance of his breathe. Its volume was low, but the big ears the spirit obtained were an asset. He heard him clearly. “You can leave my bed now. I’m going to sleep.”

 

If Baekhyun did not mention, Chanyeol wouldn’t have noticed how fast the time went by. Talking to his new found friend was oddly entertaining although he is not completely sure if it was because the boy is really engaging or he was just fascinated by the idea that someone is finally there to talk to after being an invisible spirit for years now that he already gave up on counting.

 

The student quickly pulled the blanket over his head and cover himself with the white sheets without even bothering to see if Chanyeol already moved out of his sleeping area or not. He actually has no idea about the sparkly pair of eyes watching him with a smile on his face. If he knew, he’d be creped out. But the spirit just can’t take his eyes off his key; and he is clueless of the reason behind this attachment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **T** he night passed by quickly. Baekhyun surprisingly was able to fall asleep without feeling anyone looking at him. Maybe because of tiredness that he didn’t even remember to eat dinner anymore. Chanyeol is just silently watching his in his deep slumber while settling himself on the usual place he always occupies—the couch. He looks at Baekhyun’s features. He must be too dumb to realize this just now but Baekhyun is really pretty for a guy. His eyes are bright and sparkly. The spirit feels like he melts every time their eyes lock at each other.

 

His eyes travelled down to his agape lips. He was reminded of the first night they met. The giant’s palms went straight up to his lips too. The touch of his rims still ghosts on his. The softness, the warmth, everything is still clear to the body.

 

Chanyeol shook his head and shrug the thought off. Maybe the night is still taking long for him and his boredom is getting on his head. He needs to freshen up.

 

The next thing he did was to stand and pictured the image of his new location. As he shut his eyes, the surroundings transformed in to a disoriented blur. The moment he opened it again, he was in the place he thought of. Baekhyun wasn’t there anymore. Everything was too bright and peaceful. The plants were glowing and dancing to the hum of the birds beautifully exploring the wide potted garden. The sound of the water gushing from the huge fountain in the middle of the scenery led him to the person he wanted to meet.

 

“Chanyeol,” a neat looking man dressed in white tuxedo welcomed him with a big hug. It’s been a while since he last met this guy, and the shorter obviously missed the younger spirit.

 

“Suho,” he replied with a smile. If there’s any person who can answer his questions about his key, it’s him. Chanyeol, being educated about the key for a long time already, should know everything by now, yet he didn’t bother to learn things about it since he never really had supposed that he’s actually going to meet him. But since Baekhyun is already on the picture, the spirit figured out it’s time to know things about him and his relation to his key. 

 

“You should’ve told me you’ll visit here today,” the shorter jokingly complains, his eyes smiling with him. “What are you doing here today?”

 

“I found my key,” Chanyeol bluntly says.

 

“You—what?”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t surprised by the elder’s reaction. It really is shocking to come out from the giant’s mouth. He watched the other spirit enlarge his eyes in disbelief. “I said I found my key,” he repeated, ignoring Suho’s reaction.

 

“What?” the crease on Suho’s forehead deepened in confusion as he look at the other male. “Wait, I thought you don’t have any plans on finding him?” he recalled. “Isn’t it what you told my father?”

 

Chanyeol nods. Suho’s father. They aren’t actually related to each other, but since Suho has been assigned by the heavens to help his ‘father’ on his duties, they decided to just call him one and treat each other like real family.

 

“Yep,” he agreed. “Ok then let me rephrase my sentence. My key found me.”

 

“What?!” Suho cannot determine if the younger is just trolling him or not. But for a guy like Chanyeol who has been really serious about this matter, he knows it’s impossible for him to make fun out of this. Yet he still can’t believe what he’s saying. “How is that even possible?”

 

The two spirits started taking their path to an unknown destination. Their feet must have figured out it’s boring to talk to each other while standing still. They found themselves roaming around the entirety of the white tiled garden while exchanging conversations.

 

“It was when the first snow fall of the year. I was roaming around the streets like I usually do,” he started. “I didn’t know what happened. I just heard voice. And the moment I turn my head to look for that voice, I am nowhere near in my location. I was suddenly teleported at the park and I saw him cry.” He shrugged. “Then I found out just earlier he can summon me using his tears.”

 

Suho stopped in the middle of their exploration. Chanyeol looked at him in confusion. He observed the elder spirit’s face, beads of sweat running down his faultless forehead. The peacefulness of the place suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the troubled heart of Chanyeol.

 

The look on Suho’s face was fear and worry blended in perfection. His eyes were uneasy, and his neck continues to gulp the lump forming in his throat. What he heard was obviously not okay.

 

“Suho? What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked as he placed his pale palms on top of the spirit’s shoulder. “Did I say anything—”

 

“Your key…can summon you?” Chanyeol’s words were cut off when the shorter finally spoke. He met the giant’s gaze with fear sinking in his eyes.

 

The taller nodded, unsure. “Isn’t that one of the key’s ability?” the lack of answer from the elder spirit created another question inside his head. “It’s normal, right?”

 

Suho turned his body to completely face the taller. Both of his hands travelled up and gripped Chanyeol’s shoulders tightly. “Chanyeol, listen to me. You have no choice at all.”

 

It was Chanyeol’s turn to furrow his brows. This spirit is acting weird which is not usual. He knows his friend is only serious when he’s doing his job but not when they’re here just talking like normal friends. “What do you mean? You know that I have no plans of being—”

 

“But you have no choice at all!”

 

“Why?!” The quietness of the place was completely dissolved after the younger’s deep yet loud voice echoed around the place. Chanyeol was looking at Suho, desperately waiting for the other spirit’s answer. “Why don’t I have any choice at all?” He didn’t even noticed how his hands went to his friend’s arms and shaken it vigorously.

 

“I still can’t tell you, Chanyeol because I myself am still not sure,” Suho answered, almost like a whisper, yet it didn’t stop the taller to be anxious about it. “But what I do know is that you have a very special bond—a bond like no other.”

 

“You mean his ability is not usual for a key?” The lankier spirit asked, puzzled.

 

Suho nodded; face still pale from what he learned. “Just be careful, especially around the boy. Make sure you watch out for him all the time.”

 

The wrinkle on the giant’s forehead developed in confusion. “Why? Why should I? Just tell me, Suho!”

 

“Alright, I will tell you,” Suho exhaled. “This special bond is strong. The both of you have a strong connection to each other. Usually, a spirit just needs a drop of blood on his glowing chest from his key to fulfil the bind and be mortal once again but in your case it’s different.”

 

Chanyeol observed the uneasiness in Suho’s eyes. He felt his throat went dry. “H-how are we different? What kind of bind are you talking about?”

 

“In your case, Chanyeol,” Suho breathed out. “Need not a drop of blood for the glowing chest to complete the bind, because it will be worthless.” He looked at the younger spirit in the eyes. “In order to have the second life you might or might not want to have, death shall take place.”

 

Chanyeol froze, his stance weakened. It felt like the whole world fell off his shoulders. The grip of his giant hands on Suho’ s shoulders loosened as a look of disbelief shot in to his eyes. He must’ve heard it wrong. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Chanyeol, that boy was able to summon you because you share a different bond. You two are connected to each other. Time will pass by and you’ll learn unusual things too that you never imagined you can do because of him.” Suho shuts his eyes and let out a sigh. “The string tied between you and that boy is the string of life and death. Only one of you can be alive. And since you already did die, soon enough it will be his turn and you will become alive.”

 

“How did that happen?” It was the best thing Chanyeol can say. “You mean we’ve been connected since I was alive? You’re saying that if I did not die, he’ll never be able to live?”

 

Suho nods. “Something must’ve happened in your past.”

 

What could it be? Chanyeol thought. What could’ve happen in his past to have such strange bond? Now unravelling the tangled questions about his past felt like a necessity.

 

“What if…” Chanyeol said, getting the older spirit’s attention back to him. “What if we both refuse this?”

 

Suho looked away. “You can’t, Chanyeol…” He bit the inside of his cheeks before speaking once again. “You can’t avoid his death.” Another exhale was set free. Suho turned his heels and completely faced the opposite direction. “That boy’s death has been destined the moment you connected his life with your death. It’s inevitable.”

 

Chanyeol felt like someone sipped out all the energy from his body. The thought of someone innocent sacrificing their life for him is absurd enough for him to believe. A spirit like him who doesn’t want to live again is caught in this kind of situation. It seemed like the heavens are playing with him.

 

“How do I stop it?”

 

Suho was completely surprised by the spirit’s next words. This is the first time he encountered someone like Chanyeol, since he’s new to this field. But the determination blended with fear on the younger’s tone amused him. Nonetheless, it will not change the fact that their fate has already been planned.

 

He gives the taller a sad smile before letting out the words that will completely destroy the younger’s heart. “You can’t stop it, Chanyeol.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**B** aekhyun opens his eyes in the not so bright sunrays brushing against his skin. The first initial thing he did was to roam around the room seeing nothing but his unmoved pieces of furniture and peaceful area. No spirits found anywhere in the corner of his unit. A hint of disappointment exploded in his mind.

 

“I’m pretty sure he’s real now,” Baekhyun tells himself as he flipped his scrambled eggs on the greasy pan. He already washed his face and has thrown on his school uniform yet no ghost was seen lurking inside his apartment. He frowns. He was happy last night with the idea of spending breakfast finally with someone, but it looks like it will be impossible for now.

 

Not until his doorbell buzzed. He was delighted with the idea of Chanyeol standing in front of his apartment, yet his expectations immediately fell after realizing that what he’s thinking of is a ghost. And ghosts don’t use doorbells.

 

“Heyaaah!!!” A loud cheerful voice echoed in Baekhyun’s unit the moment he opened the door. It revealed Sehun in his winter clothes and uniform under it. The sunlight hit against his back, adding brightness to his jolly attitude. His nose, cheeks, and lips are red due to the coldness of the winter morning. He held one of his hands up wherein a black plastic bag hangs. “I brought breakfast!”

 

Without a word, he stepped his foot inside Baekhyun’s unit and quickly removed his sneakers. Baekhyun tsk-ed upon seeing his shoes. Sehun never really liked wearing black leather shoes even if it’s a school requirement because he always prioritizes fashion first before the school rules.

 

“Where’s your black leather shoes?” Baekhyun questioned although he already know the answer.

 

“Never had one,” Sehun replied while busying himself taking the Tupperware’s out of the plastic bag. “Come on, let’s eat! I made these.”

 

Baekhyun grimaced upon learning that it was his best friend’s masterpiece. He knows how bad Sehun is at cooking and the idea of eating the food his best friend made is making him hesitate. But because the lad has put an effort to it, might at least show his gratitude by eating it since he doesn’t want to hurt his best friend.

 

Sehun excitedly gestured Baekhyun to come and sit beside him after he finished preparing the food. His smile is still painted on his face. “Why bother making scrambled eggs when we can have these bacon and eggs ala Sehun.”

 

Baekhyun just watched his best friend put dishes on his tiny plate. The food looks good though. The male was expecting burnt food, but he think Sehun has improved a little.

 

“I practiced a lot,” the other male confesses, answering the unasked queries playing inside the Baekhyun’s mind. He looked at his friend and beamed, and went back to putting foods on Baekhyun’s plate. “It won’t taste as good as you expect.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not expecting too much,” Baekhyun teased, earning a pout from the bubbly guy.

 

“That’s mean!” said Sehun with his lips puckered. “I exerted a lot of effort here!”

 

Baekhyun laughed a little, but as soon as he noticed the panda-printed band aids around his best friend’s pretty fingers, his glee changed into scowl. The crease on his brows deepened as he held unto his best friend’s hands. Panic rushed over Sehun’s system the moment Baekhyun found out the small injuries he got from trying to cook. He gulped upon meeting his best friend’s glare.

 

“You injured yourself from trying to cook?” he asked. Sehun cannot lie to his best friend. He knows that even if he tries, he’s going to get caught anyways. So he just chose to look away. “I told you, Sehun. You don’t have to—”

 

Sehun was quick enough to hold up a pair of chopsticks to his best friend’s lips, stopping from nagging. He grinned. “Ok, mom. Just at least try taking a bite of my dishes?”

 

Their eye contact lasted for a bit and Baekhyun broke it off with a smile. “Okay fine.”

 

 

 

 

 **T** he food Sehun cooked wasn’t that bad actually. Compared to Baekhyun’s cooking, his best friend obviously improved better. Baekhyun never really liked cooking, and Sehun is aware of that. That’s why as much as possible, he’s learning to do it for his best friend.

 

The two best friends were walking down the streets on their way to school since they think they need to warm up their bodies from their meal. That’s the scenery Chanyeol saw the moment he returned from Suho’s place.

 

If it was a normal day, Chanyeol woud be pissed off seeing Baekhyun together with his best friend. But since the spirit’s mind is worried about what his senior told him, he can’t help but to look at the glee in Baekhyun’s eyes and the smile on his lips.

 

He’s bound to die soon…

 

Chanyeol thinks, if he can’t avoid death, then Chanyeol himself will avoid him. It may or may night work, but he’s willing to do it. He’ll do everything to stop their fate from happening. He can’t afford to see someone innocent die for him. He is not worthy.

 

The tall spirit stood by the distance, his gap between the two mortals is increasing as they take steps away from him. Something in his glowing chest felt strange. It was aching figuratively, like he’s hurt seeing Sehun and Baekhyun bond with each other.

 

Baekhyun might be seen giggling on the outside while playing with Sehun as they journey to their school but in the back of his head, Chanyeol was filling up his mind. Where is that ghost again? Baekhyun can’t keep himself from thinking.

 

He is actually wondering where a ghost would go to. The teenager thinks maybe Chanyeol is using his perks of being unseen to peek at girls’ comfort room or so. He frowns with the idea. Chanyeol kissed him, he’s is totally gay.

 

But what if he’s peeking on the boys’ restrooms? Baekhyun shook his head vigorously.

 

“You okay, Byun?” Sehun asks, worried after his best friend went quiet for some seconds. Baekhyun nods and continued walking. The frown on his face is still there.

 

Where is Park Chanyeol?

 

 

 

 

The worry Baekhyun felt about school disappeared in an instance. He was busy the whole day. He had stuff to do as secretary of the student council, especially that their entrepreneurship day is about to come. They only have three weeks left before the big event so everyone is occupied with their own works.

 

Baekhyun’s promise to Sehun about them eating lunch together wasn’t also fulfilled by the secretary because he had to skip it in order to finish the tasks he needs for their meeting tomorrow. His tasks were actually already completed but since they need to finish everything faster, being the reliable student he is, Baekhyun volunteered to help the others.

 

It was late when Baekhyun finished. The moon is already up, and the school was more at peace. Sehun could’ve driven them both back at home, but since his best friend has soccer training on the afternoon, he won’t be able to do so even if he badly want to. Baekhyun didn’t mind, actually. This is in fact what he likes. He can’t depend on Sehun forever.

 

 Baekhyun sighed in exhaustion the moment he stepped on the bus stop. The only company he has was the light coming from its roof that was enough to brighten up the whole shed. Now that his mind is not occupied anymore, the thought of Chanyeol started eating him again. The spirit never actually left his mind; it was just the school works that helped him not think about the giant so much.

 

The silence inside the moving vehicle where Baekhyun currently rides was not helping him from drowning on the sea of his thoughts. His mind was inconsistent. One second he thinks about Chanyeol, next he’s thinking about how shit his life is.

 

These past few days, it has been hard for the nineteen year old to wake up in the morning knowing that he’ll face the same routine he does every day. It’s always been the same life, same feelings, and same struggle. He is tired.

 

Baekhyun leans on the glass window, not minding anymore how he looks like for the people from the outside can see. He just wanted to at least rest.

 

The bus speeds up upon arriving at the high way. The road became broader and sometime soon Baekhyun has to leave the transport and walk his way home. As the scenery outside the glass of his windows pass by in a blur, Baekhyun caught a sight of the park where he almost spent the night once. It was a quick second but a lot of flashbacks played on his mind.

 

Chanyeol…

 

Everyone inside the vehicle was tired. There are at least fifteen people in here. Even the bus driver looks tired and just wanted to go home. Baekhyun can see that with how he speeds up the bus. The nineteen year old gulps the moment he saw the orange traffic sign lit up and the vehicle isn’t slowing down. He thinks the bus driver is about to beat the red light.

 

It was quick. The driver was too late to notice the red light popping, and the cars on the other side of the intersection started speeding up too.

 

Baekhyun just gripped on his seat, closed his eyes, and wait for everything to just happen.

 

But before the teenager lost his consciousness from bumping his head on the hard ceiling of the bus, a pair of large arms enveloped him.

 

There were no tears to summon him, but Baekhyun was sure of who hugged him.

 

And he felt safe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **B** aekhyun wakes up in the hospital. His head is aching due to the impact left from hitting the ceiling of the bus. He squinted as he tries to adapt the blinding light coming from the high ceilings of the emergency room. He’s still wearing his uniforms, only without his coat and his buttons loosened to help him to breathe properly. His arm is injected and is connected to the dextrose swinging beside him. 

 

He doesn’t know if it’s his fuzzy vision that is tricking his eyes, but he swear he can somewhat see Chanyeol standing below him.

 

“C-Chanyeol?” he whispers, his throat still adjusting from not speaking for a long time.

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes finally recovered from sleeping for almost how many hours. He quickly turned to look at the person beside him. It was Sehun and he looked really worried. A hint of disappointment hit his chest, especially when he looked at where he saw Chanyeol again and sees nothing.

 

“Damn, I was so worried,” Sehun exclaimed with relief, completely forgetting the name he heard coming out of his best friend’s mouth. He immediately checked the smaller male. “Wait, I’m going to call the nurse.”

 

Sehun went off in no time. Baekhyun was left alone yet he believed he isn’t. He continues to look around as he sits up from his bed. Dizzy, he shuts his eyes. The impact he got from the accident is not really that bad compared to the others. Besides the stinging pain he feels on his forehead, he feels fine.

 

Whatever pain he’s feeling, that didn’t stop the patient to continue searching for the ghost that has been running in his mind for the past hours, even before the incident. Baekhyun knows what happened. He knows what it felt. The arms who embraced him during the accident were real. He is sure of it.

 

But, where is he? Baekhyun can’t think of any reasons why Chanyeol has to hide. Now with his aching head, he continues to worry about what could’ve happened to his new found friend.

 

Sehun arrived with the nurse following him. She checked Baekhyun and was really impressed with how little his injuries are, especially from the impact the bus had. The accident occurred on the front part of the bus, where Baekhyun is sitting near. The nurse remarked that it is a miracle someone could have survived the impact.

 

The moment the nurse said those words, Baekhyun was sure someone saved him. And there is only one person—or a spirit rather, that he suspects who’s able to do that.  

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 **“I** should’ve skipped my training,” Sehun muttered, his face resting on his palms. Baekhyun is already done hearing his best friend blaming himself for what happened. It burdened him a lot. The little man just hoped his best friend stop putting the blame to himself.

 

“Sehun I told you that this is no one’s fault,” Baekhyun repeated. Ever since he woke up and declared fine by the doctor who was checking him, Sehun kept saying his apologies to the injured lad. Baekhyun wanted him to stop because there’s no point of saying sorry when Sehun did nothing wrong. “Why don’t you just go ahead and peel some oranges for me,” he said, trying to distract the boy.

 

Sehun quickly obeyed his best friend. Baekhyun was lucky the bus company took the responsibility of paying his hospital bills. But Sehun wasn’t contented with the place Baekhyun is currently confined so he took initiative to pay for a private room which he did not inform the patient so he won’t be able to complain anymore. Baekhyun just woke up to a nice comfortable room without knowing anything.

 

“And about the bills here,” Baekhyun reminded as he watched the slim guy peel oranges like he said. “Can I pay you when I receive my salary? I really don’t have—“

 

Sehun glared at his best friend. Baekhyun automatically shut his mouth. He already expected that the taller won’t let him pay for anything in return but it burdens him knowing he owes something from his best friend again.

 

“Baekhyun, how many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to?” Sehun sighed and lift the platter where the oranges he peeled were placed. “I was the one who decided to transfer you here. You don’t need to pay anything.”

 

“But Sehun!” Baekhyun complained. “This is too much. You taking care of me are already enough. Please let me pay you at least, even half.”

 

Sehun bit his lip and pulled the chair beside Baekhyun’s bed closer to the patient and occupied it. He placed the oranges on the lamp table before he looked at Baekhyun. He sighed, failing to resist his best friend. “Okay, then get better as soon as possible so you can pay me, okay?”

 

Baekhyun smiles cheekily as he looks at his best friend in delight. “I will!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **B** aekhyun was perfectly fine despite the impact the bus received due to the crash. It surprised the doctors so much. If it wasn’t for their belief in Science, they would’ve thought some guardian angel came to save him from the accident.

 

Little did they know…?

 

After 24-hours passed, Baekhyun was allowed to get discharged from the hospital. Turns out that the injuries he received are as light as someone falling from their bike. Sehun found it odd too, but for Baekhyun, it must be someone else.

 

Sehun accompanied his best friend until Baekhyun got tired of convincing him to go home.  He just sat on his little round dining table as he watched the slimmer lad cook dinner for him. As he examined how his best friend moves around his tiny kitchen, his size almost occupying the height of the ceiling, Baekhyun learned how much Sehun improved his cooking. What made his best friend get interested in doing so was unclear to the brunette.

 

“Wow,” Baekhyun exclaimed the moment a freshly cooked fried chicken was served in front of him. Satisfied, Sehun sits down in front of the tinier with a supressed victorious smile plastered on his lips. “You really did learn how to cook.”

 

“I told you,” Sehun replied, showing off. The meal in front of Baekhyun might not be the best fried chicken he can taste of, but the fact that someone like Sehun that he’s known for more than years now, his best friend who can be the last one on earth to learn how to cook actually did it, amazed him so much. “Next time, tell me which dish you prefer and I’ll study how to cook it.”

 

Indulging on the tasty meat served on the platter, Baekhyun eyed his best friend. His mouth already stuffed with the delicious meal Sehun cooked for him. The taller just can’t help but to laugh at the sight. Baekhyun is indeed adorable. “You talk as if you’re so good at cooking.”

 

“The meat on your mouth says I am,” Sehun teased. “I never even thought about enjoying how to cook. I just wanted to learn how to prepare lunch for the both of us but now I’m like addicted to it.”

 

Biting on another piece of golden brown chicken, Baekhyun laughs. “Maybe it’s your body’s way of saying that you need to get married soon.” Baekhyun reaches for the glass of soda they bought on their way home. “I will not be surprised if someday I’ll see you washing your own clothes.”

 

“I am washing my own clothes!” Sehun defended after taking a harsh bite of his chicken.

 

Baekhyun shrugged. “Say that if you learn how to hide your laundry shop receipts,” he countered. Sehun’s mouth was shut. He really can’t hide anything from his best friend—even his laundry receipts.

 

“I wonder when the right person is coming to my life,” Baekhyun blurts out, taking the last meat off of the chicken bones and dropped it on his plate. “You know, I just want to see immediately if who I’ll end up with.”

 

Sehun sighed as he eyes sincerely at Baekhyun who failed to notice. “Me too.” He nods. “I want to see who I’ll end up with, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **T** hey look good together; the spirit who secretly appeared on the corner of Baekhyun’s unit tries to convince himself. He glances quickly on his glowing heart. The light coming from his chest has been fading a lot ever since he saved Baekhyun from the accident.

 

It turns out, his key’s suspicions were right. Chanyeol didn’t know how it happened but the moment he felt something bad is about to happen, he saw Baekhyun’s bus accident on his vision and the moment he opened his eyes, the guy he was thinking about appeared in front of him. He looked around the area, and it was as if the time stopped. As he observed everything, he knew what was going on and immediately hugged Baekhyun.  

 

There was nothing better than seeing Baekhyun all fine. Chanyeol was relieved he did something to save him. He was thankful for whatever skill he just found out about himself that he was able to save the kid from the accident. However, it bothered him too; especially that Suho once mentioned something about abilities he’ll soon acquire because of Baekhyun.

 

He felt the need to ask him so he went to Suho’s place, plants blooming as always. The sparkling garden kind of helped him to stay at ease while waiting for the busy spirit.

 

“So you’re saying, you were able to see something before it actually happened?” Suho with crease on his forehead deeply forehead repeats as he watches his foot make its way to an unidentified path.

 

Chanyeol nods, recalling the things that happened in swift just hours before he came here. “At first it was just a feeling, then I heard his voice, and I saw it when I shut my eyes. And the moment I opened it again, I was already there, in front of him. The time was frozen, as if fate was waiting for me to do something.”

 

Suho looks at the younger spirit. “You envisioned something before it happened? And you were able to stop it?”

 

Chanyeol looks at Suho and the elder was obviously baffled. The taller figured out it must be something new for the other male. He expected this reaction though, however, what disappointed him is the fact that Suho may not be the help he needs right now.

 

“What…exactly happened, Chanyeol?” Suho muttered.

 

“Well,” Chanyeol started. He’s been waiting for Suho to ask this question to him. “Baekhyun, my key, he got on an accident today. A pretty big one.”

 

“An accident?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered. He looked back at the shorter spirit and was able to hint the uneasiness in his eyes. “Why Suho? Does the accident have anything to do with me?”

 

Suho shuts his eyes harshly and breathes out loud. This isn’t something he must tell the younger right now because it will just cause unsettling feelings to Chanyeol, but he knew the other lad has the right to learn what’s happening.

 

“Yes, Chanyeol,” Suho confirmed with a nod. That caught the former off guard. He was expecting it, yet it really still was a shock. Chanyeol felt his throat dry; finding out the friend he knew almost got killed by a harsh accident just because of the stupid key bind they share. “And the more Baekhyun’s death postpones, the more frequent it will chase him.”

 

“You mean…” Chanyeol gulps, unable to sink the facts the elder is telling him inside his mind. “Death is going to get him no matter how much he avoids it?”

 

Suho nods. Yet his mind isn’t focus on what Chanyeol is telling him. He bits the inside of his cheeks and looks at his companion.

 

“But the question is, why is fate helping you to save him? What’s so special about the two of you that everything about the bind gets more complicated every single time something happens between the two of you?”

 

Chanyeol remained shut, also wondered about the same thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **B** aekhyun decided to start going to work his best friend Sehun recommended him. The cut on his forehead still stings but he believes he’s already capable enough to work. The bistro is kind of known in the area which is why the waiter’s feet never stopped running around and doing his errands. People come and go and everyone is busy entertaining customers and serving them their orders. The owner of the bistro also decided to visit coincidentally on the first day of his work which gave him a lesser room for mistakes. Baekhyun’s smile, regardless, was never fading.

 

“Ok, one case of bottled beer coming up!” Baekhyun recited before he stormed off and hurried to the kitchen where every order is being made.

 

The manager of the bistro is actually impressed with how the young student learned every instructions he was told to do so quickly. Seeing Baekhyun on his feet now, seems like the manager is looking at an employee who already spent two months working in this place.

 

If Baekhyun continues to work like this, he might actually get promoted immediately.

 

Of course, the young male still has limitations. The moment he entered his room, an invisible magnetic force was pulling him to his bed and just go to sleep due to excessive weary. However, he still has school works to be passed tomorrow that he needs to finish overnight.

 

It’s been a busy day actually. Every letter he tries to write is always left distorted because he can’t resist dozing off while doing his homework. He is not actually used to pouring all his energy all day since he knows it’s bad for him; but during the day, when there’s a vacant time in between his classes, he tried occupying himself with anything to forget a certain person that has been running inside his mind throughout his recovery process. That wasted all his energy.

 

And now that his eyes are finally giving up and is about to close, a figure was caught in his blurry sight that struck Baekhyun’s eyes wide open.

 

“Chanyeol!” he happily exclaimed, yet his outstretched smile quickly faded upon seeing no one with him. He slumps himself on his chair, disappointed.

 

Baekhyun misses Chanyeol so much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**“A** voiding him won’t make any difference, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo, a nineteen year old spirit advised, placing his cold palms on the taller spirits’ broad shoulder.

 

Kyungsoo is new. It’s only been a month since this spirit passed away. Like Chanyeol, he also has no idea what happened to him or how he died. And also like the taller, he didn’t want the concept of second life again. He just thinks afterlife is ridiculous. It’s another batch of suffering and hardships he didn’t want to deal with for the second time.

 

Although Kyungsoo is the new addition to the club, Chanyeol didn’t find it hard to get close with him even if the younger spirit looks scary at first sight. Weeks after Kyungsoo’s arrival in the spirit realm, the bigger male realized that they’re just going through the same shit so might as well try and reach out for Kyungsoo.

 

“Baekhyun has been thinking about you for these past two weeks and I know you can feel that,” he stated as he squeezed Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You either tell him the truth or continue trying to save his life even if you know you can’t avoid his death.”

 

Chanyeol has been thinking about it. The sadness Baekhyun is feeling on the earth realm reached his heart and now he feels it too. He once asked Suho about this and the guardian just said it’s normal due to the connection they have with each other. However, Chanyeol can see how much the mortal was trying his best not to shed a tear to avoid summoning him. He thinks Baekhyun felt something about him made Chanyeol stay away from him which put the spirit to the edge of his conscience.

 

And now although they haven’t been together for a long time, Chanyeol admitted that he misses Baekhyun. He misses the tiny male—his lips that stretches in to square shape and eyes forming a crescent when he smiles; his bouncy brunette hair—basically, everything about Baekhyun.

 

But there’s still something that’s pushing him away from interacting with the human again, and that’s the fear of putting Baekhyun’s life in danger once he comes back. He didn’t want to.

 

However, as he looks at his feet while thinking about things, a familiar voice only he can hear suddenly echoed inside his head once again. And before he can say anything to Kyungsoo who’s already been watching him, an invisible force started to drag the taller inside the glowing tunnel.

 

Despite of being dragged, Chanyeol can’t help but to feel happy and excited.

 

Because finally, Baekhyun has summoned him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **H** e quickly wipes the strain of tears left clinging against the skin of his cheeks the moment Baekhyun realized what he have done. It was late when it struck him; the tall handsome spirit standing proudly before him looked at the smaller with nothing but coldness in his eyes. Chanyeol prepared himself before facing him. The happiness he felt must only be kept inside him.

 

Regardless of the short time glee Baekhyun felt upon seeing him, he refrained himself from flashing a hint of joy on his face and fought the eagerness to hug the giant tightly. After weeks of not seeing him, Chanyeol is finally right here. However, the spirit doesn’t seem to like the idea—or at least that’s what he wants Baekhyun to think.

 

“I-I’m sorry for summoning you. I didn’t mean it,” came out of Baekhyun’s mouth instead of something more welcoming. He figured that he must’ve been a very big nuisance to the spirit judging by Chanyeol’s irritated stare. He immediately turned his heels around and was about to take a step away from the taller when Chanyeol opened his mouth.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

It wasn’t something that was meant to neither harm him nor make him feel worse, but nonetheless it just made Baekhyun continuously tear up. If Chanyeol only knew that it was him who moulded every drop of his weeping, he wouldn’t ask anything. However, Baekhyun chose not to. He doesn’t want to bother the spirit anymore.

 

He actually doesn’t even know why Chanyeol’s absence made him tear up. His presence made Baekhyun feel okay despite of having so much pain inside his heart, and not seeing the spirit just brought back everything he was trying to not to think about when he’s with the taller.

 

Despite of things filling up his mind, Baekhyun managed to swallow everything up and breathed deeply before facing the spirit once again. “Nothing you should really worry about.”

 

“You’re not okay,” Chanyeol blurted out; face still as blank as an untouched paper, stare as cold as the ice. It’s annoying Baekhyun more.

 

The teen raised his brow and completely faced the spirit. He didn’t even bother to hide the stains of tears on his cheeks or the redness of his lips and nose he got from sobbing really hard. “Yes, I’m not. So?” he flashed a mocking smile. “What do you care?”

 

Chanyeol sighed. Baekhyun is hard to deal with, and he figured it out just now. He doesn’t like to be someone’s burden so he tends to keep everything from people and face it all alone. However, regardless of trying really hard to hide everything he feels, his eyes were a clear reflection of them. He might fail expressing how painful life is, the spirit can still see it through them.

 

“Baekhyun,” he called out. His deep toned voice was enough to send shivers to the younger’s spine and up to his neck. “Are you mad?”

 

Stupid question, Chanyeol thought. It wasn’t something necessary since it’s all obvious. Who wouldn’t get mad at someone who made them feel neglected for three weeks?

 

“I’m not.”

 

Of course, it’s Baekhyun.

 

And he is telling the truth. He is not and will never be mad at Chanyeol. He thinks that maybe there was something wrong about Baekhyun that made the other lad avoid him. He can’t blame him though. No one would want to be friends with someone who lives a problematic life.

 

Chanyeol was taken aback. “Stop lying.”

 

Baekhyun clenched his fists and looked directly on the spirit’s eyes, catching the taller off guard. “I don’t lie. I’m not lying.” Baekhyun tried to appear strong in front of the other guy but eventually fails and ended up sighing. “I’m not mad. I’m just hurt.”

 

Bowing his head to hide the tears that were triggered by his words was pointless because Chanyeol can clearly see the liquid running through his cheeks. It hurt his glowing chest. The green light coming from his torso was turning pale. He doesn’t like it.

 

“What do you care anyways,” Baekhyun says between his managed fake laughs. “If you’re not leaving, then I’ll leave.” He met the spirit’s eyes again, but this time, his lenses were dull and lifeless. Chanyeol didn’t like seeing it. “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

 

With the inside of his cheeks squeezed between his sharp white pearls, trying to supress the sobs that were escaping his mouth, Baekhyun looks away, ready to take his first step away from what he thought his friend. However, as soon as he moved his heel to create distance between them, a firm grip held him in place. It was Chanyeol’s.

 

Baekhyun looked at him, confused.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

The spirit’s mouth remained shut despite of billions of things he wanted to tell the younger. He wanted to explain why he was acting like this. He wanted Baekhyun to know that this is not what he wants to happen, and that he always wanted the smaller beside him always, but it was the destiny that was leading him with no choice. Chanyeol wanted to tell him all of that, yet there’s one thing that stops him from doing so— he doesn’t want Baekhyun to be in danger.

 

Baekhyun was waiting. He was hoping for an answer. He was wishing that Chanyeol would tell him the reason why, or even wanting to hear that the spirit don’t want any of this to happen. The teenager knows there is something going on, and he was looking forward to finally learn it. However, as seconds pass by like a wind, without knowing it, Baekhyun’s heart was slowly tightening, and his tears started showing up again—though this time he was rather disappointed than hurt.

 

The tighter his heart clenched the loser Chanyeol’s grip was becoming. Baekhyun watched the spirit’s hand fall from his arms.

 

Baekhyun tried so bad to keep the disappointment showing from his face but he fails. He was never good at hiding his feelings yet so brave to do it so often.

 

“You purposely summoned me here, didn’t you?”

 

What Chanyeol asked not only broke the ice cold silence eating them but also caught the mortal off-guard—because the spirit is right. Two weeks was a total hell. Baekhyun tried to busy himself with studies and work so that he will not remember to shed a tear. However, during the 18th day, the present time, he had enough. He thought the idea of being alone and being abandoned already swallowed him up that he didn’t even bother to stop himself from crying anymore for two reasons: one, he wanted to let go of all the baggage, and second is to see Chanyeol.

 

He inhaled deeply and mustered the courage to speak. Baekhyun realized that there’s no point in lying after all. “I did.” He avoided Chanyeol’s intimidating stare. “I have no excuse.”

 

If it was in a different situation, Chanyeol would shriek out of joy or jump in happiness for no apparent reason. But as much as possible, he tried keeping his glee inside his glowing chest, afraid that a simple fluttering feeling can ruin everything that he thinks is already doing well.

 

“Why?” The deeply folded crease was Chanyeol’s way to hide his delight. “Why did you do that?”

 

In Baekhyun’s point of view, the spirit is showing annoyance, which if it was real, he would probably understand. He get where Chanyeol is coming from. He was disturbed. It was such a wrong move, the nineteen year-old thought; but he don’t regret doing so especially that he’s seen the spirit already.

 

The questions Chanyeol threw at the shorter male were left unanswered. The tiny lad just kept biting the inside of his cheeks—afraid that when he mutters something, it will worsen the spirit’s anger and will disappear in front of him again.

 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, was hoping Baekhyun will say something that will convince him to stop what he’s doing and continue building their growing friendship together. He may not admit anything but there is something about the mortal that won him a place inside the spirit’s heart.

 

“Because I wanted to know why you’re doing this,” Baekhyun was able to respond after seconds of arguing with himself. This is the only chance he got. He elevated his look and met the spirit’s eyes. His façade maybe blank and cold, but his eyes are burning with emotions. In which Baekhyun did not fail to see. “Why were you avoiding me? What did I do wrong? Because if you are mad at me, why would you even bother to save me from the fucking accident in the first place?”

 

Chanyeol was left astounded. He was expecting that Baekhyun would ask him such things but the feeling the teenager is giving him surprised him. It’s not plain hurt. There was something more Chanyeol has yet to know.

 

Chanyeol’s silence kept breaking Baekhyun’s heart. He’s actually trying to make this situation work and close whatever issue Chanyeol have with him however, it looks like the spirit isn’t even trying to resolve this with him.

 

“I really wanted to thank you for saving me but treating me like this after helping me? You should’ve did us both a favour and let me die in that accident!”

 

A warm pair of huge arms immediately enveloped Baekhyun in a tight hug. Chanyeol didn’t like what just came out of the teenager’s mouth. He hates it. And it destroyed the wall he thinks he built between the two of them. Seeing Baekhyun hurting is already tearing him apart, and hearing the mortal utter words he never wanted to hear from him just weakened Chanyeol.

 

“D-don’t say that…” Chanyeol’s voice was ridiculously soothing for Baekhyun. The storm inside his chest became calm. The younger was surprised. He didn’t expect to receive a hug from Chanyeol. And it’s making his heartbeat beat faster than normal. “Don’t ever say that again…”

 

Baekhyun is baffled. He doesn’t know what just happened. His mind is comprehending wether this warm hug the two of them is sharing is real. But when Chanyeol’s hug went tighter, Baekhyun was sure.

 

“I’m trying my best to keep you alive. So please…don’t say that again.”  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy due to school. I could only come and check my twitter but updating this was really hard for me since this story is written on my laptop. I only have my phone with me all the time. So yeah, I hope I'm excused hehehe. Anyways this is the update. Enjoy!
> 
> PS. Follow me on twitter for update announcements. It's @baeksbobohoe Thanks!

**C** hanyeol had it hard. Baekhyun was persistent. He wanted to know everything. However, the spirit was convinced that the teenager doesn’t need to know what’s happening. He thinks it’s better that way. At least Baekhyun wouldn’t have to go through a harder time than he’s having now.

 

“Why were you avoiding me then?” The flow of tears running down the younger male’s reddish cheeks was unstoppable. Chanyeol can’t afford to look at another drop of the hot liquid because it breaks his heart seeing Baekhyun like this.

 

“You don’t have to know…” Chanyeol is amazed by himself that he can still respond to the mortal’s question despite of supressing his emotions. The hug just broke his guard down but that won’t change that fact the he still needs to avoid the other male.

 

“I have to!” Baekhyun cries desperately as his breath turn in to a visible smoke caused by the cold breeze the winter night is giving. He is tired of being silent. The younger wanted, just for once, that someone can hear him out. “Chanyeol why are you leaving me like this? You know I have no one…”

 

“Y-you have Sehun.” Chanyeol’s firm voice almost broke. He was hesitating to make a move. He can actually just go and leave the student in the middle of this park where they first met. He could’ve done that, but he can’t. Because he knows that although he doesn’t say it, he feels the longing only the mortal can fulfil. “You don’t need me.”

 

“How can you say so?” the tone of the nineteen years old was calmer, obviously tired from yelling and sobbing. “How do you know that I don’t need you?”

 

“Because you already did for two weeks.”

 

Baekhyun scoffed. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. “You changed.”

 

Chanyeol threw him a frown look. He was obviously hurt with that remark. “I did not, Baekhyun.” He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he tried controlling his emotions. He turned his back even before Baekhyun see something in his eyes. “Maybe you just didn’t know me too well.”

 

“And you’re leaving me again?” Baekhyun took a step closer the moment Chanyeol took his first step away from him. “Do you really think you can run away from me when I can obviously summon you like this?”

 

Chanyeol abruptly turned and faced Baekhyun, distance almost running out. That surprised the smaller guy so much. The spirit’s big and round eyes were glaring at him. He clearly didn’t like what Baekhyun said.

 

“Go on and do it,” he challenged. “You’re going to get tired of crying eventually, so don’t waste your tears for me because I’m not worth it.”

 

“This is my tears so I decide who’s worthy of it,” Baekhyun retorted, reciprocating the same energy he get from Chanyeol’s stinging stare. “You’re right. I may not know a lot about you. But you forgot that you have no clue about me too Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun’s fists clenched tighter and tighter until his knuckles turned pale.

 

“I won’t stop. I won’t get tired. I will never give up having you back as my friend again Chanyeol.”

 

“You talk too soon, Baekhyun.”

 

“No Chanyeol,” Baekhyun countered. “You talk too soon.”

 

“Can I go now?” Chanyeol diverts the topic. Baekhyun’s heart sinked.

 

“No,” the nineteen year old declares. “You can’t go. Not after hugging me, and making me feel that something is going on.”

 

“If I tell you, are you going to let me go?”

 

Baekhyun was caught off guard. It was the question he didn’t prepare for. It took him time to answer, and the spirit was hoping he answer no.

 

The teenager mustered up all the courage to speak before swallowing the lump on his throat. “Yes.” He inhales deeply. “For now.”

 

Chanyeol’s disappointment didn’t even bother to hide. The pain he felt was visible through his lenses. “For now?”

 

“Yes, for now.” Baekhyun bit his lip. “I will let you go just for now.”

 

Chanyeol had hope. “What differences will that make?”

 

Baekhyun sighed. “It will give me time to think and figure out what’s wrong.”

 

The deeply folded crease on Chanyeol’s forehead showed up. He straightened his body, increasing the distance between the two of them, as the cold winter night blew its wind and dug against the pale skin of the mortal. “What will it benefit me then?”

 

Baekhyun breathed deeply, before avoiding the stare the spirit is giving him. The taller notice how the younger’s face turned red, but thought it was just because of the cold.

 

After harshly biting the inside of his cheeks, he made his final decision to finally answer the spirit’s question. He smiled, eyes formed as though it was the beautiful crescent moon, sparkling in delight. In which baffled Chanyeol. Because although Baekhyun seemed sad, his smile felt sincere.

 

“It will give you enough time to miss me more.”

 

 

 

 

 

 **“U** gh!! Miss?! Really, Baekhyun?!”

 

Baekhyun kept pacing back and forth in front of the mirror for how many times now while his hands pull his hair out of embarrassment. After his final message that surprised both of the spirit and him, he quickly turned and disappeared out of Chanyeol’s sight. It’s been three hours since it happened yet the memory of embarrassment is still haunting the male.

 

He slumps himself on his white bed after feeling tired. He already washed his hair but wasn’t actually trying to sleep since he’s been bothered by what he did.

 

Finally, he saw Chanyeol once again. It wasn’t anything special, but this day felt fulfilling for him. He knew there was something missing when the spirit stopped showing up to him, and he confirmed all of that when a change of emotion bursts through the depths of his body upon the sight of the taller.

 

Baekhyun woke up very early the next day feeling gloomy and unenergetic—too far from his usual self. The snowfall was way worse. It seemed like it’s joining Baekhyun on his despair.

 

He walked across the crowded hallway of his university feeling alone. He didn’t care about anything or anyone around him. The thought of Chanyeol was the only content in his mind right now and he can’t function well enough because of it.

 

“Baekhyun, do you mind pasting these decorations on the upper part of the stage? You’re kind of taller than me so I guess you can reach it, unlike me.”

 

Baekhyun just nodded and took the box of decorations from the volunteer’s hands and quickly made his way up on the ladder. Although the unstable movement of the small platform at the top of the ladder freaked him out a bit, he still chose to continue what he’s told to do.

 

Everyone is busy around him. The members of the clubs all have their own businesses for their assigned booths for the upcoming entrepreneurship day that is happening soon. There are people seen running around the area, painting things, and such. It looked much disorganized yet little by little, from where Baekhyun is seated, he can see progresses from each other. He was too amazed by how the set up was being formed that he didn’t notice a man rushing beneath him, bumping on to another man, and finally landing on the unstable foot of the ladder he’s currently in.

 

“Baekhyun!!!”

 

It was too quick. No one was able to help him. He started falling down the ladder, hoping that someone will be there to catch him before he hits his head on the floor.

 

He kept on calling Chanyeol’s name, wishing that he hears him for the second time.

 

But there was no Chanyeol to save him this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol was doing his best to keep the distance between him and the mortal. He may have looked at him and watched him from time to time, but he made sure Baekhyun won’t be able to see him. 

When Baekhyun fell from the ladder, he panicked. He wanted to run and catch him, but when the tiny male was about to land on his large arms, he just passed through him. He couldn’t grab nor hold Baekhyun at that moment. 

Chanyeol didn’t know what it meant, but he was certain it was because of death chasing Baekhyun. 

Fortunately, he found another way to save Baekhyun without touching him. However, what he did for the smaller scared him too.

 

 

Baekhyun woke up with a headache. He groaned as he sat up from his comfortable bed while holding the part of his head where it hurt the most. He looked around and figured out that he’s on the school clinic. 

The petite wasn’t badly injured at all, thanks to the gym mattress lying on the floor under him that was placed by their secretary in case someone happens to fall down from the ladder, which in this case, was Baekhyun. 

And it was no surprise that Sehun was there beside him when he wakes up. 

“Are you okay?”

“I guess I am,” Baekhyun replied as he grimaced in pain coming from his head. “What happened?”

“You fell from the ladder,” Sehun answered. “You’re lucky that the stack of gym mattress was there, or else you would’ve had worse injury.” 

“What time is it?” Baekhyun asked.

“Five-forty six pm. Why?”

Baekhyun quickly sat up, enganging slight panic from his best friend. “Baekhyun, you still need to rest!”

“I’m running late for work!” Baekhyun informed.

“But you’re not fine!”

“I just fell, Sehun. It’s not a big deal.” 

“Baekhyun this is your second time being brought to a clinic or a hospital this week. Can you at least please listen to me?” Sehun pleaded. “Even for just another hour.” 

“I can’t miss this, Sehun.” Baekhyun says as he tries to put his shoes on, completely ignoring the pounding in his head. “Besides, I’m totally—ah!” 

Sehun tsk-ed. “You never listen.” 

Sehun assisted Baekhyun back on the clinic bed. “The nurse already gave me a heads up about your headache. Don’t worry; she said it won’t last long. But she also told me that you need to rest.” Sehun hands Baekhyun a small tablet and a glass of water he fetched from the water dispenser nearby. “Take this.”

Baekhyun quickly accepts the medicine. “Thanks. But Sehun you know I really need to go.” 

Baekhyun prefers to go out and abuse his body with work instead of not doing anything. Taking rest means ending the distraction he’s trying to use in order to not think about Chanyeol very much. He’s still confused about the ghost’s sudden disappearance, but what more bothering the smaller is why is he taking it too serious. 

They only spent two days of nothingness but it seemed like Baekhyun already got too attached from the spirit.

Baekhyun thinks it’s so unfair. How Chanyeol can easily get lost and forget about him when he was the one who insisted to stay by his side in the first place. He slept peacefully knowing that Chanyeol was there to guard him but he woke up with the spirit trying to delete him in his line of friends already. 

Sehun sighed. “Alright, but I’m coming with you.”

Baekhyun gasped. “What?”

“It’s either I’ll come or you’re not going anywhere.”

The smaller lad just sighed. Maybe Sehun can help him with distracting too.

“Okay.” 

 

“Suho, Suho!” Chanyeol cannot contain his fear. After saving Baekhyun, he quickly went straight to his friend’s place in panic. 

Shocked by the sudden appearance of the younger spirit in his yard, Suho shows up to him with worry on his face. “What happened?”

“Suho, you said it’s impossible for spirits like us to touch things in the mortal world, right?” Chanyeol asked in fear, not breaking his eye contact with the elder.

Suho looked back at Chanyeol, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I went to see Baekhyun again later. And as what you told me, he almost got into an accident again, if it wasn’t for me.”

“You saved him again?”

Chanyeol nods. “Suho, he passed by my body when I was about to catch him from falling. I was so afraid.”

Suho’s attention were all focused on Chanyeol, bearing the same fear his younger friend brought in his yard. “And? What did you do?”

“It’s exactly as the last time. When Baekhyun first got in to an accident. It was like the world stop.” Chanyeol’s jaw clench. “I was so scared because if I can’t catch Baekhyun, he will get hurt big time. So when everything stopped, I tried pushing the gym mattress to catch him.”

“What?”

“Suho, I was able to hold the gym mattresses with my bare hands!” Chanyeol bit his lower lip, obviously afraid of what’s happening to his body. “I thought it’s impossible for us to touch things from the earth realm!”

Suho was dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe the younger’s statement. He wasn’t able to speak. It was his first time encountering this, but this is not new to him at all.

“It’s not impossible, Chanyeol.” Suho gulped. “It’s just…rare.”

At first he did not believe his father when he told him about the spirits who were able to break the limits given by this realm. Suho finds it ridiculous that something that is not that great was able to go beyond the power of the spirit world. It’s unbelievable. 

But now it’s here, testifying right before him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Only rare spirits can do that. The reason why… I don’t actually know.” Suho stops momentarily as he realized something. “But there was one thing father remarked while he was telling me such case.”

Chanyeol was waiting for Suho to continue. “What is it?”

“The spirit was in love.”


End file.
